


the wickedness of man was great in the earth

by Laylah



Category: Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: Birth, Canon Divergence, Demon Pregnancy, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: Fusing with a demon has made so many things clear at last.Takeshi doesn't go his own way after the confrontation with Ozawa.





	the wickedness of man was great in the earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mieldyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/gifts).



> _There were giants in the earth in those days; and also after that, when the sons of God came in unto the daughters of men, and they bare children to them, the same became mighty men which were of old, men of renown._  
>  _And God saw that the wickedness of man was great in the earth, and that every imagination of the thoughts of his heart was only evil continually._ \- Genesis 6:4-5

Kazuya hesitates at the last minute—thank God—at the idea of killing Ozawa, old and unarmed and begging. But Takeshi has been after him for so long, and has taken on the aspect of a demon besides, and Yuji sees him move just a second too late. Takeshi's claws—claws!—flash out, blood splatters the floor, and the old man crumples. For a few seconds none of them move, just watching, taking in what they've done.

"I finally settled the score with Ozawa," Takeshi says at last. There's a terrible demonic purr to his voice but it's still _him_ at the same time, familiar after all the time they've battled together. He sounds satisfied. More than satisfied. He turns to face them, and his smile is terrifying and strange with the demon's sharp teeth, but the shape of it is still right, still his own.

"Takeshi," Kazuya starts, sounding cautious, like even he's unsure what to say to this.

"This is what it's like to have real power!" His voice is exultant. Resonant. It's compelling in a way that puts Yuji's nerves on edge, that pins him between fight and flight. Their eyes meet. Takeshi's are bright gold and wild. "It's so _good_."

"Right," Yuji says, holding up his hands like he could placate the demon Takeshi has become. "That's enough, Takeshi. We're still friends, right? You know us."

Takeshi stalks toward him and Yuji takes a step back. "I do. I know you, and you're mine." He grabs Yuji by the wrists—his grip is terrifyingly strong—and pins him against the wall. He's taller as a demon. His skin is smooth and dark like the skin of a plum. Nobody has seen a plum in Tokyo in thirty years. Nothing feels real anymore.

Yuji's frozen like that until Takeshi leans down and kisses him, hard and hungry, tongue pressing into his mouth like he's staking a claim. The rough mouth against his, the sharp taste of smoke and blood, shocks him alert again. His body responds, pushing _toward_ that roughness, even though Kazuya is still right there and Ozawa's guards could show up at any moment. The times they touched each other in the Diamond Realm never felt like this—that was just looking for something familiar, catching a few moments of shared humanity in an unreal space and endless time. This is something he barely has words for. 

"Yuji," Kazuya says, and it sounds urgent like this isn't the first time he's said it. How long have they been kissing? "Yuji, are you okay?"

Yuji wrenches free of the kiss, which just makes Takeshi go for his throat. He can barely hold back a moan and his cock throbs. "F-fine," he gasps. "I'm fine, don't worry." He is, isn't he? This is more intense than he's used to and it's weird that Takeshi's a demon but it's not something to turn them against each other. "Hey," he says, shoving at Takeshi's shoulder, and then Takeshi sucks on his throat so his hips arch up despite himself. "Fuck, slow down, come on." Kazuya probably knew they hooked up in the Diamond Realm. If he didn't before he does now. But still. "Can we not do this in public, at least?"

Takeshi laughs, mocking and low like his voice never was before. "Don't want him to see you give it up for me?"

"Don't be a creep," Yuji says, to cover for the way that idea sounds _good_ to some traitorous little corner of his brain. "Come on."

When Takeshi pulls back enough to look him in the eyes, for a second that's a real human expression on his face. "Yeah, okay." He takes a step back, still holding onto one of Yuji's wrists. "Kaz, yell for us if any trouble comes up."

"You got it," Kazuya says. He gives Yuji a look that probably means _and you yell for me if **you** need help_, and Yuji nods. He will. Rather, he won't, because he doesn't need help, but if he did. 

Takeshi tugs on his wrist and Yuji lets himself be dragged away, into a little side chamber where they can be alone. It's stark and empty, almost as unwelcoming as the halls of the Diamond Realm, but Takeshi doesn't seem to care. He shoves Yuji against the wall face-first and presses up behind him, close enough that Yuji can feel his hard-on. "Mine," he breathes again, grinding against Yuji's ass, and Yuji wants to tell him to cool it, but then Takeshi's sharp teeth close on his nape and the words turn into a moan.

Takeshi's hands slide around to unbutton his jeans and Yuji arches his hips to make it easier. Instead of reaching in, though, Takeshi pulls them down around his thighs, baring his ass. Yuji squirms, not sure if he wants to let this keep going, not sure how much it's actually up to him. 

No, he's going along with this, it's fine, he's hard too and the way Takeshi's hot hands skate over his skin feels good. He reaches back to palm the stiff shape of Takeshi's erection and squeeze, and Takeshi growls against his nape.

Yuji swears, shuddering hard. He can feel Takeshi push his hand away to tug the demon warrior robes undone. "Takeshi," he says shakily. "You're still _you_ , right?"

"I'm more me than I've ever been." He presses one hand between Yuji's shoulderblades, holding him against the wall. Something that has to be his cock slides in the crack of Yuji's ass, wet and hot. "Everything feels clear now. Everything feels right." He pushes, leaning into it with his whole body, driving the breath from Yuji's lungs at the same time that his cock sinks into Yuji's ass.

"Wait," Yuji gasps. It's slick but it's big, stretching him open too fast to be comfortable, and he's struggling to catch his breath. 

"It's so good," Takeshi says, this tone like he's _pleading_ , but he does hold still, breath hot against Yuji's nape, giving both of them a chance to get used to how it feels. "Fuck, I just wanna fill you up."

There's something wrong with the way he says that but it makes Yuji's cock ache, sends a shiver down his spine and makes him try to push back and take more. Takeshi growls, and the sound lights up all his nerves. His muscles feel liquid, his whole body yielding.

And Takeshi must be able to feel it—he hisses, "Yes, like that," and thrusts again, and his cock slides in deeper, until Yuji can't believe how full he feels. "Just like that, fuck, just wanna stuff this hot little hole."

Yuji tries to trap his whine between his teeth, shoving a hand down to take hold of his own cock and try to relieve the growing ache of arousal. It shouldn't feel this good, should it? Is Takeshi doing something to him, messing with his mind the way Kazuya's demons can charm the enemies they fight?

No, he can't believe that. He _won't_ believe that. He's not that weak-willed, and Takeshi wouldn't want to win him over that way instead of doing it for real. So this is how he really feels, isn't it? Turned on by his friend, now a demon, fucking him against a wall without even asking if he wants it.

Takeshi picks up his pace, rocking into him urgent and hard, using his hole, and thinking of it like that makes Yuji's cock pulse in his hand. Everything's happening so fast. He's barely had a chance to get used to the idea that they're doing this, and already Takeshi is panting, shoving into him in quick staccato strokes that make him feel sensitized and raw.

"Please," he says, and isn't sure what he's asking for. "Please, Takeshi."

"Yes," Takeshi hisses, "yes, take it—" His voice cracks on an incoherent, demonic sound and his cock throbs, releasing a rush of heat deep in Yuji's ass. Yuji's face flushes hot. He just let a demon fuck him, come in his ass, and part of him is only sorry it ended so fast.

"Feel better?" His voice isn't as steady as he'd like but he thinks he can't be blamed for that. He tries to ignore his own erection.

"Mmm." Takeshi bites him gently, affectionate despite the sharp teeth. "That was a good start."

Yuji's nerves thrill. "You want to go again?"

"Gotta give you more," Takeshi says dreamily. "Fill you up with my seed, breed an army out of you."

" _Fuck_." Yuji's balls draw tight and he has to let go of his cock to keep any shred of his composure. "You can't—that isn't—"

"Get you heavy and swollen with 'em," Takeshi goes on, not listening. His hips start rocking again, his cock sliding more easily with his come slicking the way. "Anyone who sees you will know what you're for, know who you belong to."

That's not possible and it shouldn't be hot, either, but Yuji's trembling, bracing himself against the wall and pushing back into Takeshi's thrusts. When he's pushing back it feels even better, the friction turning into something almost like a caress. "God, Takeshi, you." He has to swallow hard, his mouth dry, his cock aching at the impossible filth Takeshi's suggesting. "You want to _breed_ me."

"You're letting me breed you," Takeshi answers, low and hungry, almost hypnotic. "You're strong enough to take it, to bear me a brood who'll have power. They'll thrive inside you."

Yuji sobs, the sound mostly pleasure, and drives himself back onto Takeshi's cock. He shouldn't be so turned on by this but his nerves are lit up and crackling with need. When Takeshi reaches around to wrap a smooth inhuman hand around his cock, it only takes a few strokes before he's shuddering with the force of an orgasm that seems to go on far longer than it should, his body clenching down around the invasion of Takeshi's cock.

Takeshi holds still when Yuji's done, sucking gently on the bitten spot on his nape, but Yuji's sure it's only a pause. And after a minute, just as he expected, Takeshi kisses the bite and asks, "Ready?"

Yuji can only nod.

* * *

Yuji's exhausted by the time they're done. It makes sense—he came three times while Takeshi was breeding him, and he's only human. Takeshi lets him sleep, curled protectively around him, listening to him breathe. The skin of his belly feels taut under Takeshi's hand, stretching already as Takeshi's brood begins to grow. His brood, who will become the first of his army, to straighten out what's left of this fucked-up world. Fusing with a demon has made so many things clear at last.

When the door opens, Takeshi tenses, ready to spring to his feet and defend Yuji from whatever might encroach—but it's only Kazuya, who has never been a threat before. "Hey," he says, "was just wondering if you guys were—uh, guess not."

"It's fine," Takeshi says, in defiance of his instincts. Kazuya's on his side. "Just wore him out. Something up?"

Kazuya shakes his head. "A couple of Ozawa's thug cops came around a while ago but they didn't stick around when they saw he was down."

Takeshi snorts. "Of course. No honor among scum like that." He makes himself let go of Yuji enough to sit up, even if he still has to keep a hand on Yuji's shoulder to feel right about moving.

Kazuya sits down about a meter away, close enough to talk comfortably but still a little out of arm's reach. He's sensible. "Is he really okay?"

"Yes," Takeshi says. "I wouldn't let anything hurt him. Especially now."

That seems to be enough to satisfy Kazuya. He's closer with demons than most people. He probably gets it as much as any human could.

They talk for a little while about their plans, what they're going to do from here. Tokyo is in bad shape, and it's apparently better off than the rest of the world. Takeshi wants to challenge the stupid Mesians, who are clearly using their bullshit about god to keep people from trying to change things. Kazuya says they should wait, though. He thinks they need to learn more about what's going on here and how people are dealing with it before they start pushing. He's probably right. Takeshi doesn't like the idea of waiting, but it helps if he reminds himself he needs to wait anyway for his army to be born. 

Roppongi seems like a good next destination. It's nearby enough that it won't take forever to get there, and people around here have been talking about how weird it is lately. They can do some recon, make some contacts. Establish territory.

As Kazuya starts to talk about supplies they should stock up on, Yuji stirs. Takeshi starts to shift toward him instinctively and makes himself stop. But then Yuji groans, wincing as he sits up and wrapping an arm around his middle.

"What's wrong?" Takeshi demands.

"God, what did you _do_?" Yuji complains. As if he doesn't know. As if he wasn't there, panting for it and getting off on being used that way. "I'm so—it _aches_ , I'm still so full."

"But they're okay," Takeshi says. It's so important. His brood has to be okay. He kneels behind Yuji, splays a hand across his swelling belly, and even just that touch is enough to comfort him. 

"It really—you actually," Yuji says, and then can't finish the sentence. There's new life inside him, a new force that will shape this world. Human will and demon power, a combination that's going to be unstoppable. 

Takeshi strokes Yuji's belly slowly. "The warriors I sire on you will save this dying world," he murmurs. Yuji shudders but doesn't pull away from him.

"Are you saying you got him _pregnant_?" Kazuya asks. 

"Are you calling me a liar?" Takeshi retorts. It's hard to keep himself from baring his teeth.

Kazuya shakes his head. "It shouldn't be possible, that's all." He looks at Yuji and frowns. "I mean, it used to not be possible."

"Before there was such a thing as demons," Yuji says. He makes another faint sound of distress, hiding his face against Takeshi's shoulder.

Takeshi holds him, unsure how to offer comfort, how to fix this. He looks at Kazuya. Maybe Kazuya will be able to help.

Thank fuck, Kazuya understands. "Let me see what I can do," he says, touching the buttons on his COMP and summoning his angel. The demons he summons always seem less animated, less independent than free ones, so when he says, "Heal my friend," the angel doesn't ask any questions, just casts her spell.

The weird heatless sparks of the demon's magic hang in the air around them for a few seconds, and even before they've faded Takeshi can tell that helped: Yuji is relaxing already. His belly is still stretched and full but he's not tense anymore, not struggling to stand it.

"Is that all you can do?" Kazuya asks his demon. 

Takeshi tenses, ready to fight—is Kazuya suggesting trying to get rid of them?—but Yuji puts his hand over Takeshi's on his belly, and that's enough to make him stop. "I'm okay," Yuji says. "That helped. I mean, this is crazy, but it feels like the whole world is crazy now. Maybe—maybe if we ask around, we can find somebody who's seen this before and knows what to expect."

"Sure, if that's what you want," Kazuya says. "Just let us know if it starts to bother you again, okay?"

"I will," Yuji promises. He shifts, getting his feet under him, and Takeshi helps him to his feet. "Let's go see what people are willing to tell us now that Ozawa's out of the picture, right?"

They go. People are a lot more willing to talk to them, and trade with them, now that nobody expects Ozawa's private police to haul them off to brainwash. The part where Takeshi's a demon nobody's ever tried to face before, that probably helps too. The information about Roppongi is still pretty spotty and unclear, but it's a start. It gives them an idea.

Takeshi keeps an eye on Yuji the whole time, ready to step in if anyone gives him a hard time or if he starts hurting again. Yuji seems to be okay, but after a few stops Takeshi notices he's bartering for food any time someone's willing to part with some. Nourishing their brood must be demanding a lot of his body to make him enthusiastic about the sketchy smoked meats people rely on around here. 

And no wonder: by the time they finish their rounds and retreat to Ozawa's compound—theirs now, by right of conquest—Yuji's grown enough that his shirt is stretched too tight around his middle. He _is_ taking good care of them. Takeshi's own ribs feel tight around the pride in his heart, the warmth of knowing what his people will do for him now that he has the strength to show them the way.

The pain comes back late in the evening, and Kazuya gets his angel to help Yuji out again. He suggests afterward that the two of them take Ozawa's old room: "There's a nicer bed in there, right? Probably better for the expectant... fathers? To get some rest."

"Thanks," Yuji says with a little smile. "You're so thoughtful."

"See you in the morning," Takeshi adds.

It's weird, sharing a room where they're probably safe and they can actually let their guard down. They've never really done that before. Things in the Diamond Realm were always dicey, never comfortable enough to relax. Funny that it took until now for them to have the chance.

Takeshi strips out of his robes, discovering the form and substance of his new body. When he looks up, Yuji has his jacket off but is hesitating at going further, toying nervously with the hem of his stretched t-shirt.

"Go ahead," Takeshi says. "You're safe here."

"Hard to believe that, in a world like this," Yuji murmurs, but he pulls his shirt off all the same. The growing roundness of his belly, stretched smooth and tight, is the most beautiful thing Takeshi has ever seen. 

He closes the distance between them, kneels so he can press a kiss to Yuji's navel, holding onto his hips. "I won't let any of you come to harm."

Yuji's hands settle on his shoulders. "You're so glad. That you've done this to me."

"Of course," Takeshi agrees. "It's going to take power to make this world right. This gives us a chance to build that power."

Yuji's grip tightens for a moment before he steps away. "I'm tired."

"Right." Takeshi rises, gives him the most human smile he can. "Let's go to bed."

Late that night, when Yuji can't sleep, Takeshi fucks him again, curled against his back and thrusting into him slow and steady until his body can't hold out against pleasure anymore. His soft noises of surrender are as intoxicating as the way he trembles in Takeshi's arms. He may not really understand yet, but he will. Soon.

When their children are born.

* * *

They put off going to Roppongi. Yuji's impossible pregnancy is proceeding alarmingly fast, so it's all they can do to keep him adequately fed and more or less comfortable. Takeshi is weird about him, alternately horny and overprotective, like demon fusion has made him almost entirely instinct-driven. Kazuya winds up being the one to do most of the supply runs, most of the interacting with other people. He's the normal one, of the three of them.

Strange as this whole situation is, he's glad they're all together. Stumbling around the Diamond Realm alone was unsettling, hard to stomach; reuniting with Takeshi and Yuji made such a difference. They're familiar, a connection to the world before everything went wrong. Even if Takeshi is a demon now and Yuji is pregnant with them. They remember the normal world, and Kazuya remembers them in it, and it helps him keep his perspective.

The fourth night after Ozawa's death, Kazuya comes home from a food-scavenging trip and hears a cry of pain as he's approaching the door. He grabs immediately for his COMP, summoning enough demons to back him up if something has happened to his friends. He shoves the door open—

There's no battle here. Nothing has attacked them. Yuji is lying on his back in the bed they commandeered, half in Takeshi's lap, his legs spread wide. He's naked from the waist down, panting for breath, and as Kazuya takes that in he cries out again, his whole body going tense.

"Guard the door," Kazuya tells Gandharva and Werecat. "Angel, come with me."

When he gets close enough for the others to notice him, Takeshi snarls, baring his fangs. "Stop it," Yuji says weakly. He has a hand on his swollen stomach and his forehead is damp with sweat. "Kazuya's on our side."

"Can I help at all?" Kazuya asks, addressing the question to Yuji, since he seems to be the more lucid of the two of them.

Yuji makes a strangled sound that might be trying to be a laugh. "If you c-could reassure me that I'm not going to die? That'd be pretty great."

"You're not going to die," Takeshi says desperately. "You're stronger than that."

"He's right," Kazuya says, because it seems like Yuji could use the confidence. "You're going to be okay." He sits down on the edge of the bed and looks—he has a pretty good idea _what_ is happening here, but that doesn't mean he can guess _how_.

Yuji's cock rests limp against his balls, and below them, between his legs, there's an opening: not bloody red like an injury but deep flushed pink like the inside of his mouth. It looks pornographic and impossible at the same time. Then Yuji tenses again, making a desperate noise that he's clearly trying to stifle, and that opening flexes wider.

"Angel," Kazuya murmurs. "Can you do anything for him?"

He isn't wounded, Angel points out, but she casts her spell anyway when Kazuya insists. Yuji's head falls back against Takeshi's shoulder in what looks a lot like relief.

"Good," he says breathlessly. "That's good, it hurts less."

When the next contraction comes, his opening flares wide, flesh trembling, and Kazuya catches a glimpse of something dark beginning to emerge. "Push," he says. "Push, Yuji, you're close."

Yuji nods, panting, holding Takeshi's hand so tightly his knuckles have gone white. It takes two more hard contractions before the crown of the demon's head emerges, and one more after that before enough of its body follows for Kazuya to take hold of it and pull.

The baby demon is shiny-wet, a dark purplish gray all over, mostly humanoid except for the ragged pincers of its arms. It's smaller than a human baby—at least Kazuya thinks so; he's never seen a brand-new newborn—but already alert and squirming, eyes focusing on him as it bares its teeth. Kazuya puts it down hastily, but gently, so Takeshi won't get angry with him.

"That's not all, is it?" Takeshi asks. Yuji's belly is still swollen.

"No," Yuji says. "There are more. I can feel them."

"Hang in there," Kazuya says. "We've got you."

There are five of them in all, each slightly different in form—one has curling horns, the next stubby wings—but all the same dark gray, and all, as far as Kazuya can tell, healthy. Yuji needs another dose of Angel's healing about halfway through, and he's exhausted by the time it's over, flushed and sticky and trembling any time he tries to move.

So when Takeshi rolls him onto his side and then reaches down as if to free his own cock from his robes, Kazuya says, "What the hell are you doing?" without even thinking about it.

"We're only getting started," Takeshi says. "Five is a strike force, yes, but not an army. We need more."

Yuji whimpers, hiding his face in the pillows.

"You can't just keep him pregnant constantly until you have an entire army built up! Even if he's okay with it—" something Kazuya is still not entirely sure of— "you have to give him time to rest! Look at him, he's wrecked."

Takeshi looks at Yuji briefly, and then back at Kazuya, his eyes glowing bright with demonic power. "You think so, do you?" He gets up from the bed, smiling in a way that shows too many teeth. "Well, if you want to get between us, you'd better be willing to take his place."

The room seems to lurch around Kazuya, time going slow. He has no doubt it's a sincere demand. He could make a fight out of it, if he wants to—Takeshi is stronger than he is now, stronger than any natural human, but Kazuya is the one with demon allies to back him up.

But no matter how the fight ended, it would be the end for their group. It would mean figuring out how to live in this world alone. Kazuya licks his lips. "Yuji? Are you okay?" With what Takeshi's doing, with him interfering, with all of this. He's not even sure.

"I'm fine," Yuji says weakly. "I mean, I will be." And the look on his face says _please, don't make anything worse._

What Takeshi wants... It's a lot to ask of anyone. But Yuji did it, and he's fine. And Kazuya wants them to stay together, wants them to look after each other. They're the last remnants of the world before, and he needs to hold onto that. 

"Okay," he says. "I'll do it."


End file.
